


Valogram Vex

by Beetlejuice_Maitland



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Everybody’s here tho, F/M, M/M, Multi, Valograms, Wow that’s a lot of characters, also, it’s valentine’s day, so enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beetlejuice_Maitland/pseuds/Beetlejuice_Maitland
Summary: Grantaire had never liked Valentine's Day. All it meant to him was another year without a boyfriend. More specifically, without his feelings for Enjolras returned. It was senior year, and he’d yet to even kiss someone... Hopefully this would all change when the people baring the Valograms would show up.
Relationships: Bahorel/Feuilly (Les Misérables), Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta, Montparnasse/Jean Prouvaire
Kudos: 22





	Valogram Vex

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don’t what a Valogram is, it’s something we do, at least at my high school, at Valentine’s to raise money for that year’s fundraiser. I liked the idea of Grantaire and Enjolras getting eachother one and then getting together, ‘cause I’m pretty sure that’s never actually happened in my school. Anyway, a Valogram is basically just a note that’s delivered to the person of your choosing with some sort of gift, usually a candy or flower, for like a dollar. 
> 
> Also, Enj’s speech thingy, it’s inspired by a love confession I saw that I can’t remember what it’s from, so just keep that in mind.

Grantaire had never liked Valentine's Day. All it meant to him was another year without a boyfriend. More specifically, without his feelings for Enjolras returned. It was senior year, and he’d yet to even  _ kiss _ someone. 4 years of veneration had ruined that for him. It meant nothing if it wasn’t Enjolras,  _ was _ nothing if it wasn’t Enjolras. Everyone knew about his crush, except Enjolras. Despite his friends best efforts, he’d never hinted anything. Why would Enjolras like him back? While the blond was a god, he was a lowly peasant, perhaps even a monster. 

His stupid, loving friends had broken down his walls over the past three years, creating this version of himself. Someone who apparently cared about social justice enough that here he was, waiting in the ABC’s back room at the library. It was Valentine's Day, and they were spending homeroom having a small party. Grantaire loved his friends, really, they were a far cry from the friend’s he’d kept freshman year, but all their lovey-dovey crap with their partners were annoying. On one side of him, Joly, Bossuet, and Muischetta were all tangled together in normal JBM style, sharing two bean bags. Grantaire could hear the kisses and loving words exchanged between the three. On his other side, Jehan was nestled in Montparnasse’s lap, reciting poetry for their boyfriend as he played with their Valentine’s themed braid. Montparnasse caught his eye, daring him to say something. Grantaire simply shrugged, slipping further into his bean bag, nursing a bottle of Coke. Across the room, on a couch, Feuilly was laying on top of Bahorel while the couple watched something on the latter’s phone, probably the office or some other show like that. Marius had on his usual dopey grin while he helped Cosette make Valentines, Eponine was sitting a couple feet away from the two, putting the cards in envelopes and writing on the front. Grantaire finally looked over to the Triumvirate gathered around the table, taking another swig of Coke. Courfeyrac was sitting on the table between Combeferre’s outstretched arms, foreheads touching as they kissed and whispered things together. Enjolras was slumped in a chair, arms crossed, watching his two best friends with an expression between distaste and longing. He turned his head to look at Grantaire with confusion, seeming to feel his gaze, and the latter hurried to stare down at his hands. He felt Enjolras’ eyes for a moment longer, and when he finally looked back up, the blond was back to gazing at Combeferre and Courfeyrac. 

Hopefully this would all change when the people baring the Valograms would show up. Jehan had been the one to present the idea. They were running them this year, and convinced him to send one anonymously to Enjolras with one of his drawings. Only after Jehan threatened to send one themselves did Grantaire give in. Grudgingly of course. There was a knock at the door, and then a couple people came in with bags of what was probably Valograms. 

“ Hi everyone! We have some Valograms for y’all. Alrighty, here’s one for Combeferre.” Courfeyrac grinned as Combeferre reached for it, and the rose that came with it. Combeferre’s smile grew as he read it,

“ It’s beautiful, Courf.” They kissed, the note left behind. 

“ Yes, well, carrying on,” The girl handing out the Valograms said awkwardly. “ I have one for Montparnasse and 2 for Jehan.” The girl took pity on the two and walked over to them. Once they were handed their respective grams, she turned away so not to see them attack eachother with kisses.

“Alright, two left, one for Grantaire and Enjolras.” Grantaire almost dropped his Coke. Who the heck had gotten him one? He took with a shaking hand, setting it to the side as he watched Enjolras open his. To his surprise, a smile appeared on his face and he lightly touched the paper. Grantaire swallowed and looked down at his own, opening it. 

“ Look Up.” That was all it said. He blinked in confusion then shrugged, looking up. His eyes met striking blue ones, and he froze. Enjolras was standing there, shifting from foot to foot. 

“ Apollo,” He drawled, gathering up his two sane brain cells. “ To what do I owe this pleasure?” 

“ I- did you- the Valogram? Was that you?” Grantaire shrugged. 

“ Worth it to see you all flustered just because of little ol’ me.” 

“ Oh, I uh, maybe thought you did it for a different reason.” He looked down at his feet. 

“ Maybe I did, don’t listen to me. I’m an idiot.” Grantaire said quickly, cursing himself. Enjolras took a breath, and looked Grantaire right in the eyes,

“ I don't think you're an idiot at all. I mean, there are elements of the ridiculous about you. You have questionable political opinions, and you really are an appallingly bad public speaker. And, um, you tend to let whatever's in your head come out of your mouth without much consideration of the consequences... But the thing is, um, what I'm trying to say, very inarticulately, is that, um, in fact, perhaps despite appearances, I like you, very much. Just as you are.” Grantaire’s jaw dropped. 

“ What?” Enjolras sighed and seemed to steal himself, before surging forward and pulling him into a kiss. Grantaire flailed pathetically for a moment, before wrapping his arms around Enjolras’ waist and tugging him closer. This resulted in the blond losing balance and falling onto him. Neither of them seemed to notice, too engrossed in trying to fit all the kisses they’d missed for the last three years. It wasn’t until someone coughed that Enjolras pulled away, face red and eyes wide. The girl stood there awkwardly, looking away. 

“ Sorry.” Enjolras said, standing up and attempting to flatten his hair and fix his clothes. 

“ Nah, it’s fine. We all knew whoever had to deliver to your group would find a whole lot of PDA. Uh, happy Valentine’s Day I guess.” She all but ran out of the room. Grantaire sat up, head ringing with the force of Enjolras’ kissing. All their friends were grinning, even Marius, who looked scandalized. 

“  _ Finally _ . The tension between you two was  _ killing _ me.” Courfeyrac said, holding an arm over his eyes dramatically. “ Also, you owe me 5 bucks ‘Rel.” This broke the quiet spell, and suddenly everything seemed back to normal. 

“ You… bet on me and Grantaire kissing?” 

“ No,” Bahorel said, pulling a crumpled 5 dollar bill from his pocket with difficulty as he tried to keep Feuilly from falling off the couch. “ We bet on when you would finally get together. Or kiss, I guess. How the heck did you know the exact day they’d get together Courf?” 

“ A magician never reveals his secrets.” Courfeyrac grinned mysteriously and snatched the bill with triumph, turning to Combeferre. “ Now we can go on a proper Valentine’s date!” 

“ With five dollars? You know what, who cares?” Combeferre pulled his boyfriend into a hug. 

“ Is anyone else a little offended by the fact that the entire school sees us as the PDA capital?” Enjolras asked. 

“ Who cares?” Jehan said dreamily, nuzzling closer to Montparnasse. 

“ We should be known for our reform efforts, and our protests, and-“ Grantaire grabbed his wrist, pulling him back down on top of him. 

“ Could be worse Apollo. You didn’t seem to care a second ago.” Enjolras looked flustered. 

“ I didn’t, it was quite nice, but we really should be trying to make a better mark.” Grantaire just rolled his eyes, reaching up to cradle his cheek with a smirk. 

“ All you have to do is ask.” Enjolras blushed deeply and Grantaire snickered. 

“ R…” 

“ Yes, Apollo?” 

“ Go on a date with me?” In response, Grantaire pulled Enjolras against him and pressed their lips together. 

“ Is that yes?” Enjolras asked breathlessly when he pulled away. 

“ For someone who’s trying to single-handedly take on corrupt governments, you’re pretty clueless.”

“ I’m not clueless.” Enjolras said with a frown. 

“ It’s okay. I don’t mind.” Grantaire smiled lightly, taking Enjolras’ hand. “ Besides, you’re cute enough that you could be legally an idiot and I wouldn’t care.”

“ Oh.” Enjolras allowed himself a small smile, and looked down at their intertwined hands. “ Thank you?” 

  
  



End file.
